Married Into the Family
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Dudley Dursley's found himself a normal girl to settle down with. And yet, she knows about his cousin, Harry Potter's magical abilities.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

* * *

><p>He wasn't the most interesting person. Or best-looking. Or smartest. Or the most romantic. But the fact that he tried so hard to be on my account was almost endearing. He was the friend of a friend and apparently he fancied me. I was busy with school, trying to graduate and get my degree in business to even notice him. But I still remember, my friend would practically beg me to give him a chance- probably because he'd beat him up if he wasn't set up with me.<p>

We were completely opposite in everything. He was tall and very big- not fat, mind you, but very muscular and thick- while I was petite and thin. He had light blond hair and I had dark hair. He was light-skinned and mine was more of an olive-toned. I cared about school and my grades while he liked being on the wrestling team and hanging out with his friends. We were not in sync at all but I decided to give him a chance anyway.

On our first date, he took me bowling. I wasn't much of a bowler and he annihilated my score. It was comical to see that halfway through our game he remembered that my friend had told him to let me win. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head and he started losing on purpose, but by that time his score was so above mine it was pretty much pointless. We ate the generic bowling alley food- well he more like inhaled his food and then realized he should have more manners. Then, when he drove me back to my apartment and walked me to the door he leaned in for a kiss. I denied him this of course, telling him I didn't kiss on the first date, or second, or third, unless I felt like the relationship would go anywhere. It was my way of weeding out the scumbags that just wanted one thing. So with that, we bid each other a good night and I didn't expect to see him again.

To my absolute surprise, he asked me out again. And actually asked what _I _wanted to do for our date. It was what I least expected and it even brought a blush to my cheeks. He didn't try to kiss me any of the other dates after that. He just seemed content to be near me and hold my hand at times.

We were sitting on the couch of his apartment after about a month of dating- if that's what you wanted to call it- watching his favorite show when I turned to him and asked. "Dudley, why haven't you tried to kiss me?" I don't know what caused me to ask this, seeing as we hadn't been having a conversation to begin with and the main character on the television was playing pranks on his friends. Not exactly romantic. Maybe, I was starting to think that he wasn't interested in me anymore. I don't even know why that mattered to me.

Dudley just shrugged. "I didn't want to rush you. I've…I haven't been the best person and I think you bring out the best in me. Why would I ruin that?"

I blinked, not at all anticipating this response. He thought I was bringing out the best in him? So that's why he had been joining me in the library lately. He had been asking for my help in his studies and I had just assumed he was like any other guy just coming up with a random excuse to be near me.

"You-you really think that?" I asked, a smile curling on my lips. After that, we really did begin dating. He was more affectionate now and quickly become more interesting. His parents…were another story. Vernon and Petunia were very critical about me; what my parents did, what I planned to do after school, my medical history. Dudley apologized but I took it in stride. I had nothing to hide.

Well…that was actually a lie.

I had a lot to hide.

You see, I was actually a spell-casting, robe-wearing witch. I was a muggle-born witch so I was pretty familiar with all things muggle and after Hogwarts, I decided I wanted to stay that way. I applied immediately to college and while I did use magic once in a while, it wasn't part of my everyday routine. I wasn't convinced telling Dudley my secret would be the best move- especially after meeting his parents so I didn't. Other than that, we had a pretty honest relationship. And it was great.

Three years after meeting, we tied the knot. It was a pretty standard muggle wedding but it was beautiful. We paid for the whole thing ourselves- Vernon and Petunia didn't offer a single thing and I wouldn't let my parents pitch in if they weren't. It was a _magical _day.

And then I met him.

Dudley's cousin showed up for the ceremony with his beautiful girlfriend. I was a few years younger than him so I never met him while at Hogwarts, but anyone in the wizarding world _had _to know who he was. After all, Harry Potter was responsible for defeating the Dark Lord. Whether Dudley knew he was a wizard, I had no idea. I knew that Dudley had a rocky relationship with his cousin because of his parents but he never delved too much into the details. I figured it wasn't important.

"Congratulations," Harry said, coming up to the couple. He shook Dudley's hand before shaking mine. "You two make a lovely couple."

"Thanks," Dudley grinned.

I couldn't help myself. I reached forward and took Harry's hands in my own and looked right into his emerald colored eyes. I knew Dudley was watching me curiously and Harry's face was blank. "I just wanted to thank you, for what you did. I'm muggle-born so I knew it would be a matter of time before my parents were attacked. Because of what you did, they were spared. I owe you."

Harry chuckled. "I have to say, I never expected you to marry anyone with magical abilities, Dud. You keep surprising me. I'm glad I was able to help you and your family."

Dudley gaped; his mouth opening and closing unattractively like a fish as he stared at me. "Uh…wha-what?! You- wait what? Magic…"

I cringed.

Harry must have noticed the awkward situation so he excused himself and his girlfriend and quickly fled the scene.

"Please, don't be angry," I started. "My parents have no magical ability and I barely use magic myself. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure you would take it well or would think I'm crazy or something. I'm so sorry."

Dudley kept his perplexed stare on me. I could tell he was trying to think the situation through, maybe debating if I was actually crazy and should be thrown into the loony bin when a thought occurred.

"Wait, you knew Harry was a wizard?" I asked. "So you know about the wizarding world then? Oh…so that's why you and your cousin had a rocky relationship growing up." It was all starting to make sense. "But you two seem to get along now, so it can't bother you too much."

Dudley hadn't said anything so I was starting to get nervous. I really hoped Dudley wouldn't get so angry he'd blow up in front of everyone. I knew that I absolutely would deserve it but the last thing I wanted to do was _obliviate_ everyone's minds. I was a little rusty so it'd be a hassle.

"I can see why you wouldn't tell me," he said calmly. That surprised me. "My parents are a bit much, aren't they?"

I grinned and gave a sigh of relief. I realized now that I should have trusted him more with my secret and been honest with him but I was happy to see that he still loved and accepted me. However, he suggested that we keep my little secret from his parents. I agreed wholeheartedly.

As the years went by, a bit too quickly to be honest, Dudley and I kept in contact with Harry and Ginny. We made sure our children had yearly visits to be familiar with one another and while none of my kids showed an aptitude for magic- I supposed the Dursley muggle genes were too strong for my magical genes- they were accepting of their cousins, James, Albus and Lily. They weren't friends, but they knew they were family. In a way, magic still ran in the family. I didn't tell Dudley but as we were expecting our fourth child, I had a feeling they might start casting spells soon after they were born.

* * *

><p>AN: I have no reason what brought this on but it was just an idea that hit me so I figured, "why not?" And yes, I know JK said there would be no magic in Dudley's family line because of Vernon, but that's why it's called fanfiction, right? Anyway, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable or at least interesting to read. Please review!


End file.
